1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker apparatus and implementing method of the speaker apparatus, and more particularly, to a speaker apparatus and implementing method of the speaker apparatus preventing the distortion of the original sound of the speaker, preventing the generation of standing waves within the speaker apparatus, and improving the articulation of the original sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional electronics having a speaker apparatus, a design concept has been a major factor to decide an outer appearance of the speaker apparatus. The actual structure and the size of a housing of the speaker apparatus is decided by a mold for the housing of the speaker apparatus. The speaker is arranged parallel to the housing and then secured to the housing. Therefore, the conventional speaker apparatus is disadvantageous due to distortion of the original sound generated from the speaker and due to the standing waves existing between the speaker and the housing of the speaker apparatus.
Exemplars of the art are U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,571 issued to Snell, for Acoustic System, U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,585 issued to Collings, for Loudspeaker Enclosure for Suppressing Unwanted Audio Waves, U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,208 issued to Sugihara, for Speaker Enclosures, U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,905 issued to Rodgers, for Speaker Enclosure, U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,361 issued to Field, for Loudspeaker System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,809 issued to Sato et al., for Speaker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,850 issued to Sabato et al., for Speaker System, U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,338 issued to Thompson, for Loud Speaker Enclosure, U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,823 issued to Tanaka, for Speaker System, U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,746 issued to Azima et al., for Loudspeakers Comprising Panel-form Acoustic Radiating Elements, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,320,971 issued to Tozawa, for Speaker System and a Method for Improving Sound Quality Thereof. I have found that the art does not disclose a speaker assembly that effectively reduces standing waves.